Odessa
| image = Odessa.png | caption = | alias = | gender = Female | race = Etherian | ethnicity = | kingdom = Etheria | title = Hera of Aega | position = Princess of Hera Aega Mashna-de of Etheria (formerly) Mashna-de of Hagorn's army | affiliation = Ether Hara Avria (formerly) Rama Hagorn | status = Deceased | fightingstyle = Unarmed combat Archery | weapon = Bladed Bow and Arrow | powers = Superhuman strength | actor = Sheree Bautista | debut = Episode 195 | death = Episode 206 | revival = | final = Episode 206 }} Hera of Aega is a powerful Etherian summoned by Hara Avria from the past. Appearance Personality Odessa is one of the most formidable warriors of Etheria. Like the rest of her fellow Herans, she is cunning and powerful. History Not much known about Hera Odessa's past before she and the people of Hera Aega were destroyed during the Etherian war. However, Odessa and Juvila are summoned to the present-time of Encantadia through the Portal of Time and the Golden Hourglass by Hara Avria. After Pirena saves Alena, Danaya and Ybrahim from Asval, Avria summons Juvila and Odessa to battle against Danaya, Alena, Pirena and Ybrahim. Odessa is chosen to fight Danaya. After Avria's second death and Etheria's second destruction, Juvila and Odessa are pledging allegiance to Hagorn, believing that Diwatas are responsible for Avria's death. Unknown to them that it was Hagorn who killed Hara Avria. Initially, Odessa recognized Hagorn as an enemy in the pastPossibly during the Etherian war., but Andora convinced her that he's an ally Abilities Powers Odessa presumably has the power over emotions. Odessa has the power of ivictus, a common ability of the Herans. She has the superhuman strength. Other skills Odessa is exceptional in unarmed combat. She is also skilled in marksmanship. It can be said she knows how to use the arnis eventually overpowering Danaya in the process. Weaponry Odessa has a bladed bow and arrow which can be used in short-ranged and long-ranged combat. Her bladed bow is also a slashing-type weapon.Noel Layon Flores Her arrows contained special powers such as the ability to induce sleep.Episode 205 Relatives It is implied that Odessa, being an heiress, has her Heran parents from Hera Aega.Episode 195 mentioned Trivia Version differences * Odessa was portrayed by Pauleen Luna in the second and third book of 2005-2006 series. * In the original series, Odessa's rival is Hara Alena of SapiroIn the original series, Alena becomes the Hara of Sapiro (or queen consort) upon her marriage to Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. due to their love for Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. In this version, she seemingly rivals with Hara Danaya of Lireo. * Hera Odessa has a son with Rama Ybrahim (whom Odessa affectionately called him "Alexus") named Prince Arman of Sapiro, lost prince of Hera Aega tribe, in the third book of the original series. In this version, she has no relation with Rama Ybrahim. * In the original series, Hera Odessa died five times and resurrected three times: ** First, she was killed by a poison arrow while encountering Andora and Animus, but later she was revived by Ether after Animus had murdered Memen and Ornia, Cassiopea's parents upon Avria's order. ** Second, she was crushed to death by the stone along with the Etherians during the fall of Etheria. (original timeline) ** Third was also the same as the second one, but right after being defeated by the Sang'gres and the destruction of the Golden Hourglass (due to Sang'gres' changes in the timeline). But Odessa and her fellow Herans had resurrected by Ether in the present time of Encantadia. ** Fourth, she was killed by Avria for attempting to tell Arman about his father (Ybrahim). ** Fifth, being an Ivtre sent from Devas, she was defeated by Alena using her power of Water Gem and died in the arms of her son Arman. * In the original series, Odessa was considered to sent to Devas, under the condition of repenting for what she did to Alena and Ybrahim. * In the original series, she renamed herself as "Tami-a" (as a disguise) to befriend Princess Cassandra of Lireo and to see her son Prince Arman of Sapiro. * In the original series, Odessa's nature was motherly and kind-natured, just like her archrival Alena, as both Odessa and Alena were related to one another. References